Why did you leave me?
by Crystal A. Kanbara
Summary: Why do you leave me alone? I've always been there for you, I know that. I've always helped you with the darkness. So why do you still leave me? Warning! Slight unrequited boyXboy, Yandere!Sora.


**Ashley: Hi everyone! This is my first kingdom hearts fanfic! I'm kinda nervous for how it turned out really.**

**Anyways I hope you guys like it! And please no flames!**

**And a little warning, it might have a bit of Kairi bashing I think, but I didn't mean too! I actually like Kairi. I just needed to for the story. There is also a bit of boyXboy, and a Yandere!Sora.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters! **

**So without anything else too say (I think) we shall begin with the story!**

* * *

Why do you leave me alone?

I've always been there for you, I know that.

I've always helped you with the darkness.

So why do you still leave me?

Is it for that red-haired bitch?

You know the one I used to call best friend, what was her name?

Oh right, Kairi.

My bad.

Or was it maybe for her nobody?

I know the nobodies can leave your body if you and the nobody really wish for it.

That's why Roxas isn't outside with us.

I don't want him too.

Maybe it's even for one of my other friends!

You can't leave Riku.

You can't leave me alone again.

I'll make sure of it.

_**A hysteric laugh passes through the teen's lips as his grip on his weapon tightens, once bright electric blue eyes clouded with blood-lust and a deranged look settles in. Permanently. **_

* * *

Are you scared Riku?

I can see it in your eyes.

You might think I'm crazy, but I'm not I swear!

What?

I killed everyone.

Well I only did it because I love you!

Yes I said love; I deeply love you with all my heart.

But you know something?

You always would leave me alone Riku.

You know I hate being alone!

That's why Roxas can't leave.

It's your fault you know.

It your faults that Kairi and Namine are dead in their bedrooms, the screams and pleads are still ringing in my ears.

It's your fault that all my friends from the worlds are dead as well; I can still imagine their expressions of hurt and betrayal.

It's your fault Roxas can't leave me, I can still feel my hands around his neck when we're in my mind, only to let him go when I sure he's just barely alive, after all, he's the only one who can't leave me.

It's your fault I can still taste the coppery metal of blood in my mouth, I had accidently opened my mouth when I sliced King Mickey in half with my keyblade.

It's your fault the faint sent of metal, the faint sent of _blood_, fills my nostrils every time I breathe, even more so since your keyblade arm is bleeding pretty heavily.

Don't you see Riku; it's _your entire fault._

If you had only paid more attention to me.

If you had only never left me alone with my nobody then maybe we could have prevented this.

But sadly, that's all in the past.

I really wish we could change the past Riku.

Oh well.

There will be plenty of time for remorse in the afterlife!

Good-bye Riku.

Have a pleasant time in the darkness!

_**The deranged teen gave a sadistic chuckle as he advanced towards a silver-haired teen that was bleeding heavily from his right arm. Slowly advancing towards him, raising his weapon in the air and slicing down onto the other teen, the body falling silently to the ground as blood began to pour like a river.**_

_**The crazed teen fell onto his knees, sobbing and laughing with glee.**_

"_In other news, a young 16 year old boy by the name of Sora has been found at the scene of crime with long scratch marks on his arms, the boy appears to be traumatized by the experience. Authorities are looking into this immediately. In other news…"_

* * *

**Ashley: And that's all! I really do hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review if you did!**

**Sora: You made me crazy ._.**

**Ashley: Sorry Sora ^^ blame my mind, it made me do it.**

**Roxas: At least I'm mentioned!**

**Ashley: Yes because you and Sora are my favorites! ^^**

**Axel: I'm one of your favorites and you didn't mention me! Got it memorized?**

**Ashley: Sorry Axel! Maybe next time if I write another one.**

**Sora: Well please review for Ashley!**

**Roxas: Hope to see you guys again real soon!**

**Axel: Next time I'll be included so look forward to it ;)**

**Ashley: Thank you Sora and Roxas! And maybe Axel, if I feel up to it. So guys thanks again for reading hope myou liked and maybe I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
